Roof framing structures for metal panel roofs typically entail having a plurality of main rafter beams extend along the pitch of the roof (e.g., the elevation of the main rafter beams changes proceeding along their respective length dimension). What is commonly referred to as “secondary framing” or “purlins” span between adjacent rafter beams. Common cross-sectional profiles for secondary framing include I-shaped, H-shaped, C-shaped, Z-shaped, tubular, open web or solid web joists and the like. Each of these configurations readily accommodates roosting by birds if they have access to the roof framing structure. Roof framing structures are accessible by birds in open-air structures such as carports, stadium roofs, and the like.